Ces matins-là
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas fermé la porte de sa salle de bain. Ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas fait attention, en retard qu'elle était, et avait oublié de frapper. Ce matin-là, l'équilibre s'écroula.


_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages, les lieux et la guerre appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue, en revanche, est mienne._

_**Titre : Ces matins-là**_

_**Auteur : **_Amy W Key

_**Rating**__ : T (guerre et dépression au programme mais pas de lemon)_

_**Note :**__ A l'attention de Giselle Levy. Auto-défi lancé suite à diverses conversations avec elle : faire une DMHG crédible en un seul One-Shot, avec pour contrainte de ne pas faire parler Draco avant la dernière page de mon document Word, et de ne pas faire de lemon. Pas de dialogues donc, et une intrigue en huis clos.  
C'est parti. Mlle Giselle Cobra Levy, ceci est pour toi, pour m'avoir réconciliée avec le HGDM et le HGLM._

_Merci à Fluwoh, et bien sûr à Giselle d'avoir lu en avant-première cet OS et m'avoir donné leur avis !  
_

* * *

**CES MATINS-LÀ**

Elle le regardait vivre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et la personne qu'elle découvrait jour après jour n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'infect gamin vaniteux qu'elle avait rencontré en première année, sept ans auparavant.

Tant de temps s'était écoulé, tant d'épreuves… La guerre l'avait laminé, et elle aussi. Ils avaient vu mourir des amis, des parents, des frères, des innocents. Ils avaient tué, blessé, torturé même. Plus rien n'était pareil désormais.

Elle le regardait vivre, ou plutôt, se débattre avec le quotidien, et elle ressentait un improbable élan d'affection pour ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait finalement qu'en superficie. Il ne montrait rien et serrait les dents, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux gris s'était éteint. Disparue, sa fierté, envolé son égo surdimensionné, éclatés ses préjugés de Sang-Pur. Cet homme-là s'était disloqué sur le sol poussiéreux et froid du parvis de l'école, en trahissant père, mère et sang pour sauver sa propre peau. Ce garçon-là avait tout perdu après la Chute. Plus de famille, plus de maison, plus de fortune, plus d'amis. Il était seul, horriblement seul et détruit, irrémédiablement privé de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie. Sa vie d'avant.

_Leur_ vie d'avant.

Celle où Hermione souriait entourée d'Harry et Ron, celle où ils insultaient les Serpentards le rire aux lèvres, celle où leurs plus grandes préoccupations étaient les résultats d'examens et les prochaines sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Cette vie où personne ne manquait à l'appel et où la prestigieuse école de Poudlard était encore entière et grouillante d'étudiants.

La Guerre n'avait pas ruiné que les esprits. La belle école d'Angleterre avait réellement souffert des combats qui avaient fait rage en son sein. Toute l'aile ouest avait été détruite, explosée et brûlée par les sorts. La tour Gryffondor n'était plus, et le dortoir des Serdaigles n'était qu'un tas de cendres où pendait ça et là les éclats bleus de ce qui fût autrefois des bannières. Il avait fallu réviser toute l'organisation du château, en attendant la reconstruction. Ainsi, les Poufsouffles accueillaient leurs camarades de la Maison Bleue, tandis que les verts et argent se voyaient forcés de cohabiter avec les Lions.

Mais contrairement aux idées reçues, ça ne gênait personne. Les guerres entre maisons s'étaient éteintes. On avait trop souffert des déchirures pour songer à prolonger davantage ces puériles rivalités. Ce n'était que par pur formalisme que Gryffons et Serpents se lançaient des piques, pour essayer de retrouver un équilibre qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. De toute façon, même les effectifs avaient été décimés.

Des septièmes années, ne restaient chez Gryffondor que Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et Parvati Patil, ainsi que sa jumelle à Serdaigle. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu revenir pour terminer l'année déjà bien entamée après la guerre. Certains enterraient leurs proches, comme la famille Weasley, d'autres enterraient leurs sourires, sombraient dans la dépression, cherchaient à se reconstruire loin des souvenirs de la bataille. Harry était de ceux-là…

Les Serpentards étaient les plus touchés. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy étaient les trois derniers de leur promotion. Soit parce qu'ils avaient trahis les convictions de leurs parents, soit parce qu'aucun lien n'avait pu être établi entre eux et les activités des Mangemorts. C'était une hécatombe.

Beaucoup parmi les plus jeunes n'étaient pas revenus, attendant l'année suivante pour reprendre une scolarité stable et normale. Il n'y avait presque personne, à tel point que dans la Grande Salle, on ne dressait plus qu'une table au lieu des quatre rituelles. Dans le silence et le recueillement d'après-guerre, les cours avaient repris, mais les jeunes se serraient les coudes. Ils se cherchaient les uns les autres, guettant les rires, cherchant la chaleur humaine comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Ils étaient revenus terminer leur cursus, obtenir leur diplôme pour ne pas rester chez eux à ressasser, pour ne pas avoir à subir encore les affres d'une année d'école supplémentaire. C'était, pour beaucoup, par désœuvrement et désespoir qu'ils s'étaient accrochés à Poudlard. L'école était peuplée de fantômes.

* * *

Hermione releva la tête du devoir de métamorphose qu'elle rédigeait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Son fantôme à elle venait de rentrer.

Draco lui adressa à peine un regard en balançant son sac sur le canapé noir, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle soupira. Des semaines qu'il agissait ainsi. Aucun mot, aucun salut, aucun geste. Il entrait, dormait, se lavait, repartait, partageait ses cours et ses repas, mais ne parlait plus.

En tant que préfets-en-chef, les deux jeunes gens se partageaient le seul appartement rescapé du massacre de Poudlard. Réaménagée, ce qui était avant une immense suite se divisait désormais en deux chambres plus petites, une pour lui et une pour elle. Leur salle de bain commune était bardée de sorts pour éviter toute intrusion déplacée lorsque la jeune femme prenait sa douche, la baignoire ayant été supprimée pour permettre l'aménagement d'un plus grand salon. Fauteuils moelleux et sofa noir, cheminée ronflante, table et chaises en bois sombre et épais tapis rouge sang, ce petit salon était chaud, sophistiqué et accueillant. Hermione le préférait à l'atmosphère glaciale de la salle commune des Serpentards. De toute façon, elle aimait le calme qui régnait ici, elle se concentrait mieux tout en s'épargnant les conversations aux intonations forcées qui se livraient dans les dortoirs. Draco n'était pas une compagnie difficile à supporter, comme il aurait pu l'être quelques mois auparavant.

Ressortant de la salle de bain, il s'installa face à elle et s'attela à ses propres devoirs. Il avait les traits tirés, le regard éteint, le geste fébrile.

Il croyait qu'elle ne voyait rien. Mais Hermione avait toujours impressionné ses camarades par ses incroyables talents de déduction. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu sous les ordres du Mage Noir, cependant elle avait déjà aperçu la marque noire sur son avant-bras, et le réseau des cicatrices qui l'entourait. Parfois, il la grattait pensivement.

Depuis des semaines, Draco surnageait à la surface de la réalité. Elle sentait que pour lui, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Sa mère attendait un jugement cloîtrée à Azkaban, son père était assuré d'un séjour à vie dans la forteresse noire, tout son héritage avait été saisi par le Ministère. Il n'avait plus rien, et s'il restait à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il n'avait nulle envie de s'enterrer auprès d'obscurs cousins de la branche paternelle aux opinions politiques douteuses.

Alors il serrait les dent. Il se fermait dans son orgueil, ne laissant rien transparaître de sa souffrance et de son mal-être. A elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe tant haïe par son père, il n'adressait pas un mot. Pourtant, il ricanait et chuchotait toujours autant avec Parkinson et Zabini, en cours de Potions, continuant en public à la railler allégrement, elle ou d'autres d'ailleurs. Tout cela sonnait faux. On ne pouvait plus utiliser les anciennes insultes, le rapport au sang. C'était tabou, ça rappelait trop la guerre, les évènements passés. On cherchait à oublier. Les moqueries devenaient bien fades. Plus personne n'avait l'envie ou la force de riposter. Et Draco luttait, jour après jour, pour réussir ses cours, sourire aux avances de Pansy, ricaner aux blagues vaseuses de Zabini, être poli avec les professeurs et conserver une apparence irréprochable, uniforme impeccable et cheveux gominés.

Draco sauvait les apparences.

Parce qu'en privé, Hermione assistait à tout. Ses crises de nerfs où il claquait brutalement la porte, ses crises d'angoisse, qu'elle entendait à travers le mur, ses crises de léthargie où il restait là sans rien dire, sans rien faire, ruminant ses pensées en fixant le plafond.

Elle le voyait renoncer à se coiffer quand il refusait de sortir. Souvent, elle avait devant elle un Draco inconnu, aux cheveux dans les yeux et tenue négligée, pull trop lâche et pantalon sur les hanches. Un Malefoy qui n'avait plus rien d'aristocratique, qui perdait son masque d'arrogance et d'assurance de la journée. Un type comme les autres qui s'effondrait au moindre faux pas, qui passait ses jours à surveiller ses gestes et s'écroulait le soir comme un gamin fatigué.

Il ne la regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas, mais elle, elle l'observait.

Jour après jour.

Semaine après semaine.

Elle dessinait dans sa tête cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, elle apprenait à le connaître à ses dépends. Et elle sentait son cœur se serrer quand ce regard éteint croisait le sien, au détour d'un repas, d'un geste, d'un soupir. Ces yeux, autrefois de glace, aujourd'hui de cendres, qui hurlaient en silence et que personne ne lisait.

- Malefoy, est-ce que je fais monter nos repas ici, pour ce soir ? demanda soudain Hermione. Ce devoir de métamorphose est incroyablement difficile, je n'aurais jamais fini si on descend.

Le grattement de la plume se suspendit. Il hocha doucement la tête sans la relever pour autant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le courage d'affronter la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Malefoy, j'ai oublié mes notes de potions, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter les tiennes ?

Une feuille qui glisse.

- Merci.

- Malefoy ! Ta cravate !

Une main tendue. Avec un petit sourire, elle lui donne sa cravate verte. Aucun merci. Elle est habituée.

- Malefoy, bon sang, y'a tes chaussettes sous le canapé !

Un soupir. Lesdites chaussettes s'envolent vers la chambre de leur propriétaire.

- Malefoy, bordel de merde, nettoie un peu cette salle de bain !

Un sort marmonné, la faïence rutile. "Abruti", murmure-t-elle en claquant sa porte.

- Malefoy, rends-moi mes notes de Sortilèges !

- Malefoy, j'en ai ras-le-bol de tes chaussettes ! Et t'as encore oublié ta cravate !

* * *

Ils mangeaient en silence. Encore une fois. Seuls, face à face, dans leur petit salon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait avec lui quand il refusait de descendre dîner dans la Grande Salle. Quelque chose en elle répugnait à l'idée de le laisser seul, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle craignait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Mais quand elle le regardait se passer la main dans les cheveux, ruinant sa coiffure impeccable sans s'en soucier, quand elle l'entendait soupirer en se tenant la tête sur un devoir, quand elle voyait les marques encore rouges de ses cicatrices sur ses bras ou ses mains, quand elle croisait l'argent en fusion de son regard, une étonnante vague de compassion la saisissait, et elle restait. Parce qu'elle le savait seul, parce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre que dans sa situation, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour lui tenir compagnie, même sans rien dire, même sans aucun geste de réconfort.

Et Draco ne parlait pas, mangeait en silence sans lever les yeux, lui adressait dans ses bons jours un vague signe de la main avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Et Hermione respectait son silence, débarrassait la table pour faciliter le travail des elfes de maison, lui souhaitait une bonne nuit et passait la sienne à l'écouter gémir dans son sommeil.

Elle aurait pu apposer un sort de silence à sa chambre pour oublier ses cris et dormir en paix, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire, et aurait culpabilisé davantage de se couper volontairement de ses manifestations d'angoisse, dans le but égoïste de passer des nuits tranquilles.

Elle dormait mal.

Elle pensait à lui. A comment il devait se sentir, seul au milieu de la vie, seul dans l'ombre des nuits. Elle essayait de trouver des mots à lui adresser, mais elle savait que tout serait inutile. Alors elle écrivait des lettres à Ron et Harry pour leur dire que tout allait bien, que Malefoy était le même crétin arrogant que les années précédentes et qu'ils lui manquaient tous les deux.

* * *

- Putain Malefoy, arrête de laisser traîner ton sac partout, un jour je vais vraiment me faire mal !

- Malefoy, elle est là ta cravate…

- Malefoy, t'aurais pas tes notes d'Arithmancie ?

- Malefoy, TES CHAUSSETTES !

* * *

Et puis un jour, elle ne l'entendit plus dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait plus rien la nuit pour perturber les rêves d'Hermione. Elle peinait à l'avouer, mais ça l'inquiétait.

S'était-il résolu à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Avait-il cessé ses cauchemars ? Apposait-il désormais un sort de silence sur les murs de sa chambre ? Rien dans son attitude n'avait changé. Il oubliait sa cravate, laissait traîner sac et chaussettes, n'ouvrait pas la bouche et coiffait soigneusement ses cheveux tous les matins.

Ils travaillaient côte à côte, partaient en cours en même temps, mangeaient souvent ensemble le soir. Il s'installait une sorte de routine silencieuse entre eux, entre les remarques exaspérées d'Hermione et les gestes las de Draco. Elle s'était habituée à ses nuits agitées, ses gémissements dans les ténèbres. Ça prouvait qu'il était vivant, qu'il ressentait encore des émotions, même aussi désagréable que la peur. Là, elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme.

Blond, pâle et silencieux.

* * *

Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas fermé la porte de sa salle de bain.

Ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas fait attention, en retard qu'elle était, et avait oublié de frapper.

Ce matin-là, l'équilibre s'écroula.

Elle poussa la porte comme une tornade et se figea net sur le seuil : il était torse nu, et bouclait son pantalon, dos à elle.

Alors, elle vit ce qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais montré à personne et ce qu'il aurait tout aussi certainement voulu continuer à cacher.

Son dos était meurtri, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins. Les cicatrices tordaient les muscles déchirés, s'entrecroisant douloureusement sur chaque centimètre-carré de peau. Quelques bleus désormais verdâtres s'accrochaient encore à ses épaules. Boursoufflée, une ancienne plaie s'étalait, verticale, de son épaule à sa hanche gauche, épousant la torsion de son torse, striée de blanc et de rouge sur toute son énorme surface. Les autres étaient plus petites, s'étirant du blanc laiteux au violacé typique des plaies encore récentes, déchiquetant la peau, tailladant le corps autrefois si parfait de celui qu'on surnommait le Prince des Serpentards.

Les cicatrices découpaient son dos, ses bras, et probablement son torse, en un abject puzzle de souffrances et de sang, à jamais gravé dans la chair.

Elle pensait que Draco Malefoy avait souffert. Elle réalisait seulement aujourd'hui, à cette seconde précise, horrifiée, à quelle moins s'était trompée.

Il n'avait pas _souffert_. Il avait été minutieusement détruit, disloqué, brisé, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; torturé jusqu'à la limite de l'inconscience pour servir les caprices du mal. Et son père devait y avoir assisté, victime de la folie du Lord, impassible de lâcheté et d'horreur.

Il devait avoir tellement _mal_… Il devait hurler au moindre contact de ses vêtements sur sa peau à vif, chaque mouvement devait lui coûter des efforts surhumains pour maîtriser sa douleur et l'expression de son visage.

Elle fut saisie d'une brutale envie de le toucher, de toucher ce dos bousillé, d'y poser les doigts, tout doucement, d'effleurer la chair meurtrie. Redessiner ses cicatrices, palper cette énorme balafre de sa paume, y poser une main froide et tremblante, comme si ça pouvait apaiser le feu brûlant sous la peau.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, il se retourna vers elle, et elle vit son visage se crisper de rage et de colère tandis qu'il bondissait vers elle et lui saisissait brutalement le poignet. Elle aurait voulu hurler, lui crier de ne pas s'énerver, mais l'éclat furieux de ses iris de glace lui bloqua les mots dans la gorge. Sa bouche se tordait de haine et de dégoût –contre qui exactement ? Contre quoi ?- tandis qu'il broyait la chair de son bras avec tellement de force qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle attendait un mot, un éclat de voix, un cri de rage.

Elle n'eut qu'une respiration haletante, erratique sous la colère, et une porte qui lui claquait au nez alors qu'il la jetait dehors sans aucune douceur.

Ce Malefoy là, ce visage de rage et de souffrance, c'était le Malefoy de la guerre.

Il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, la cravate bien attachée et les cheveux coiffés. La démarche plus vive qu'à l'ordinaire, il la dépassa sans un regard, saisit son sac et s'en alla. Elle voulut le retenir, lui attraper le bras pour qu'il s'arrête une seconde, mais il se dégagea comme on chasse un moustique gênant. Et encore une fois, la porte claqua.

Alors Hermione fondit en larmes, d'horreur et de souffrance mêlées. Elle pleurait pour ce garçon qui gardait les yeux secs alors que la guerre se dessinait à même sa peau. Elle pleurait pour cet homme qui évitait son reflet dans le miroir et tremblait de rage à l'idée qu'on soulève son T-shirt. Celui qui devait craindre le regard des autres, qui devait savoir que son corps était désormais hideux, blessé et intouchable.

Ce Draco qui repoussait les avances de Pansy, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche, ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit.

Elle pleurait pour lui, et les heures de douleur, de torture, qu'il avait dû endurer. Elle pleura longtemps en retraçant le réseau blanchâtre des marques sur ce corps sculptural, qui fut autrefois parfait.

Autrefois, dans un monde qui n'avait pas connu la guerre.

Et malgré elle, Hermione n'arrivait pas à éprouver de dégoût pour cet amas de chair détruite. Elle n'avait jamais regardé vraiment Malefoy avant. Il était blond, avec les yeux gris, et probablement très beau, jusqu'à la musculature déliée sous ses vêtements. Elle ne s'était jamais attardée. C'était Malefoy, le connard arrogant qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, sous les néons froids de la salle de bain, elle avait découvert Draco. L'homme sous l'uniforme d'aristocrate. Le corps bien taillé, le port de tête fier, la cambrure du dos sensuelle. Les cicatrices, la nuque courbée par les épreuves et la douleur derrière la colère dans ses yeux, la peine de se savoir si laid et si faible face à elle, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter.

Il y avait quelqu'un sous la carapace. Un être humain qui avait morflé comme chacun d'entre eux, sinon plus. Et quelque part en elle, un sentiment nouveau naquit, se déplia, s'infiltra dans ses veines, se heurta à la barrière de sa rationalité. Alors, assuré mais prudent, le serpent se lova dans ses entrailles et attendit son heure.

* * *

- Malefoy, je…

- Malefoy, écoute…

Un soupir.

- Malefoy, ta cravate…

Ses doigts à lui qui évitent son contact, son cœur à elle qui se serre.

- Malefoy, je voulais te dire…

La porte claque.

- Malefoy, enlève tes chaussettes de là s'il te plaît…

La voix est lasse. Triste. Cassée.

Il hausse un sourcil en ramassant ses affaires. Peut-être qu'elle aussi n'est pas très bien.

- Malefoy, je suis désolée.

Il suspend sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle poursuit.

- Pour l'autre jour… Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Pardon.

Il prend son assiette et sort.

- Putain de merde.

Elle jure. Il l'entend jurer. Il sourit, un peu, en découpant sa viande.

* * *

Il décide de la regarder, un peu, à la dérobée. Elle paraît triste. Elle continue à faire monter leur repas quand il n'a pas envie de descendre. Il ne comprend pas comment elle fait pour deviner à chaque fois. Il apprécie ces dîners dans le calme.

Elle continue à faire ses devoirs sur la table du salon, entourée de pyramides de livres. Ils échangeaient leurs notes, avant. Maintenant, il se claquemure dans sa chambre et la laisse seule. Il ne veut pas de sa pitié, de sa compassion, de son aide. Il ne veut pas de la douleur dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas besoin de ses regards condescendants qui le font se sentir tellement pitoyable.

Il a payé pour ses fautes et celle de sa famille. Celles de son père, surtout. Celles des autres, aussi, parfois. Il a payé chaque erreur, chaque faux pas, plus durement qu'un membre de l'Ordre capturé et amené au Maître. Il a servi d'exutoire personnel à Lord Voldemort. Il a fait tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, il a servi du mieux possible, mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir les conneries des autres. Il a encaissé pendant des semaines. Il s'est caché du regard des autres autant qu'il l'a pu.

Qui, qui pourrait comprendre ? Qui a une telle souffrance dans sa chair, qui a autant que lui la guerre gravée à même la peau ? Potter, lui, a survécu à tout. Potter, ce héros.

Les autres sont morts.

Lui, il a sur le corps les traces des coups de Lord Voldemort, les traces des coups de la Bataille Finale, les traces des coups des tortures subies par un camp puis un autre. Il a des séquelles physiques qui le font hurler en silence la nuit, pour ne pas réveiller la fille qui dort à côté. Il a la brûlure tenace et omniprésente. Il vit avec des fantômes rouge sang, des cris en si bémol, des lumières en diffraction.

Malefoy, ce traître.

Souvent, Draco songe à répondre aux avances de Pansy. Elle est mignonne Pansy, drôle et c'est une Sang-Pur. Ça aurait sûrement fait plaisir à son père, mais Draco s'en fout, désormais, de faire plaisir à son taulard de père. Et puis Draco imagine le visage de Pansy, qui effleurerait sa nuque et sentirait les cicatrices. Pansy qui passerait ses mains sous son T-shirt pour jouer un peu, et qui sentirait les cicatrices sur son torse. Pansy qui agripperait ses hanches pour l'attirer à elle, et qui sentirait LA cicatrice sur son dos. Qui enfoncerait ses doigts dedans sans douceur, et lui qui hurlerait en silence encore, alors qu'elle ne comprendrait pas et le regarderait avec horreur et dégoût.

Il n'est plus un Prince, il est un déchet. Un rebut de la guerre.

Parfois, il songe qu'il aurait préféré mourir.

Et parfois, il repense au regard de Granger ce jour-là. Il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans ses yeux. De l'horreur et de la surprise, oui. Et de la tristesse, tellement de tristesse dans sa voix depuis… Draco ferme les yeux et imagine qu'il n'est plus seul. Draco fait un faux mouvement et la lance de fer dans son dos le rappelle à l'ordre, lui rappelle sa place, lui rappelle l'état de sa misérable existence de lâche et fils de lâche, sa misérable existence de traître à son sang, de traître à son rang. Il regarde les mains de Granger, à table, qui tremblent un peu, et il se rappelle chaque coup, chaque sort, chaque blessure infligé à son corps. Alors Draco prend son assiette et va manger dans sa chambre, pour arrêter de sentir le regard d'Hermione sur lui comme un fer rouge.

* * *

Le hurlement déchire le silence avec la violence d'un orage.

C'est un hurlement de terreur pure. Do majeur, clé d'ut. Lancinant, douloureux.

Hermione s'arrache au sommeil en sursaut. Son cœur bat la chamade. Un instant, dans ses propres rêves, elle a senti s'infiltrer le tentacule de la peur, de l'horreur pure. Tout lui paraît flou.

Et soudain, le cri, les cordes vocales qui se tordent avec violence, la gorge qui s'épuise et le goût du sang sur les lèvres.

Elle a envie de vomir.

Encore cette plainte qui broie les entrailles dans les ténèbres. Rauque, cassée, la voix explosée d'avoir trop crié.

Elle se rue dans la chambre voisine, sa baguette en main. Elle fait sauter les sorts de protection, lutte un peu tandis que l'autre se débat avec ses hurlements, ses draps et sa respiration sifflante.

Le spectacle noie ses larmes dans la panique.

Malefoy hurle, ses yeux sont ouverts sur un point invisible, prisonnier de son propre cerveau. Il est nu et ses cicatrices luisent dans le clair de lune. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle n'a jamais eu de frère ou de sœur à consoler…

Son premier réflexe est un sort de silence. Elle ne veut plus de ce cri qui lui défonce les tympans. Elle s'avance vers le lit, Malefoy est couvert de sueur et ses draps sont trempés. Sa bouche est crispée dans des hurlements désormais inaudibles. Il est tellement tendu qu'il tremble de partout.

Alors, tout doucement, elle pose ses doigts sur son avant-bras, attrape sa main, la serre très fort en espérant que ça le réveillera. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, lui caresse le front.

- Malefoy, réveille-toi… Je t'en prie, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Elle sent la main de Malefoy presser la sienne.

- Draco, je suis là, murmure-t-elle.

C'est la première fois qu'elle prononce son prénom. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si doux à dire , même en pareilles circonstances.

L'autre bras de Malefoy se tend, il l'attrape et la serre. Elle le sent trembler contre elle. Il serre si fort que ça lui fait mal. Elle lui caresse maladroitement le front, en répétant les mêmes mots vides de sens qu'on répète aux enfants qui font des cauchemars. Que tout va bien, qu'on est là maintenant.

Il se détend. Doucement, elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux et joue avec ses mèches de cheveux blonds, presque blancs dans la nuit. Le drap est emmêlé autour de ses jambes. Ses yeux se referment, il s'apaise, se rendort. Elle lutte contre le sommeil, lui caresse le visage. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais remarqué la finesse de ses traits, avant ? Il a le nez droit, le menton fier, les pommettes aristocratiques, les sourcils bien dessinés et la moue boudeuse. Quand il fait tomber le masque, quand la peine ne lui tient plus lieu de linceul, Hermione découvre encore un autre Lui, si doux, si fragile, et si beau. Elle se sent partir, s'assoupir. Elle ne peut pas retourner sans son propre lit : il lui tient toujours la main. C'est pourquoi elle s'endort comme ça, assise avec la tête chaude de Draco Malefoy sur les genoux.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il se souvenait de sa nuit.

De ses cauchemars.

D'elle, et de sa main froide sur son front, de ses mots dans le noir. Sa chaleur contre lui.

Il ne fut même pas surpris en s'éveillant à l'aube. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle dormait encore, la tête en arrière, les jambes dans le vide, avec une drôle de bouille, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un T-shirt et cacher les atroces marques de son corps. En se passant de l'eau sur le visage, il comprit soudainement ce qui avait changé. Il ne se sentait pas _fatigué_. Il avait _bien dormi_, avec sa main dans celle d'Hermione et sa tête sur ses genoux.

Si son père savait ça… Son précieux fils dormant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et pas n'importe laquelle, non : la meilleure amie de Potter. Il aurait presque envie d'en rire…

Il s'habilla avant de se décider à la réveiller en la secouant doucement.

La première chose que vit Granger en ouvrant les yeux ce matin là, ce fut le demi-sourire de Malefoy à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle cligna des paupières, mais il était toujours là. Encore ensommeillée, elle remit ses pensées en ordre et se souvint des évènements de la nuit. Oh mon dieu.

Elle se leva d'un bond, rougissante.

- Malefoy, pardon, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas…

Elle déguerpit sans le regarder.

Il la suivit de ses yeux gris.

Elle était drôle, en fait, la Miss Granger.

* * *

- Malefoy, cravate !

C'était presque une habitude. Pas de sa faute si il détestait ce truc qui lui serrait la gorge au point de l'oublier tous les matins…

-Malefoy, tu ne vis pas tout seul dans cette salle de bains !

Encore ! Mais elle le prenait pour un elfe de maison ? Pourtant, il s'exécuta gracieusement, avec le même demi-sourire qu'il arborait depuis la veille.

- Malefoy, tu as fait la rédaction en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Il lui tendit un parchemin finement roulé, sans lever les yeux de celui qu'il grattait depuis une heure.

- Malefoy, CHAUSSETTES, nom d'un loup-garou!

Un ricanement lui échappa. C'était vraiment trop facile.

Mais elle, ce qu'elle entendit, ce fut le premier vrai "éclat de rire" de son partenaire de chambrée depuis plusieurs mois.

- Malefoy, je vais faire monter le repas, ce soir…

Mais comment faisait-elle pour deviner à chaque fois ?

* * *

C'était le début du printemps, la fin du mois de mars et ses violentes giboulées. Maussades, les élèves regardaient tomber la pluie, cloîtrés à l'intérieur du château. Mais Hermione s'en souciait peu.

Ce soir-là, Draco était rentré dans une humeur exécrable. Une telle colère émanait de lui que la jeune préfète n'osait pas bouger de sa chaise ni lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'était écroulé face au feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil aussi noir que son humeur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel accès de rage chez lui.

Pétrifiée, elle s'était replongée dans ses devoirs d'Étude des Runes, une des rares matières qu'elle n'avait pas en commun avec son camarade, sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Comme toujours lors de ses crises, ça finirait par passer.

Mais cette fois, quelque chose lui fit lever la tête. Un soupir, une respiration plus forte que les autres. Un hoquet peut-être… Non… Interloquée, elle regarda Malefoy s'écrouler en pleurs acides. Son beau visage se tordit et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, amères et salées. Aucun son ne passait la barrière de sa gorge, mais ses yeux étaient inondés. Et il la regardait, elle, d'un air si désespéré qu'elle ne put que se lever et s'approcher de lui.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement gris. Ils se teintaient d'un étrange bleu saphir sous les larmes. Comme un ciel de nuit sous l'orage.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Malefoy, tu me fais quoi là ?

Mais il s'agrippa à elle, incapable d'articuler un mot, ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Lorsqu'il la toucha, quelque chose remua en Hermione, quelque chose de profond et d'enfoui. Puis l'impensable se produisit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il ne la repoussa pas.

Au contraire.

Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule, serra sa manche dans ma main et pleura, pleura longtemps dans ses bras, sans trembler, sans sanglot, juste comme ça, avec ses larmes humides et chaudes qui gouttaient sur sa robe.

Envolée, la belle assurance de Draco Malefoy, ses artifices pour rester impassible et fier devant tout le monde.

Disparu, l'égo bétonné qui ne cédait face à personne, taisait sa souffrance et ne trouvait personne suffisamment intéressant pour s'abaisser à en être proche.

Disloqués les préjugés des Sang-Purs sur l'infériorité des né-Moldus, il n'y avait qu'un petit garçon en pleurs sur l'épaule d'une femme qui l'accueillait avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Écrasé, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malus Malefoy et Narcissa Druella Elladora Black. Ne restait que Draco, l'adolescent brisé par Voldemort, par la Guerre, par les mille et une cicatrices qui tailladaient sa chair, pleurant sur l'épaule de la seule personne qui n'avait jamais rien exigé de lui.

Ce jour-là, Pansy s'était faite particulièrement insistante, et Draco était un garçon comme les autres, avec les mêmes pulsions, les mêmes désirs. Il avait cédé, un peu. Elle l'avait embrassé, il s'était laissé faire. Il avait oublié un instant, sous la passion du baiser, l'image de Pansy relevant sa chemise et plissant le nez de dégoût.

Pourtant, ce fut exactement ce qu'il se produisit. Elle voulut glisser ses mains sous sa robe de sorcier, frôler son dos. Elle ne sut qu'arracher sa cicatrice encore palpitante et il s'entendit hurler de douleur sous le contact, affaibli dans sa maîtrise de lui-même par la chaleur du baiser. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle avait insisté pour voir, pour savoir.

Et elle avait hurlé à son tour, avant de s'enfuir en pleurant.

Alors Draco s'était rappelé de tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait raté. Le fils parfait de Lucius Malefoy qui n'avait jamais pensé à dévier d'un pouce du modèle paternel, jusqu'à là dernière seconde, celle où il regarda la Mort, _sa _Mort, droit dans les yeux, et comprit qu'il passait à côté de sa vie. Le fils gâté de Narcissa Black qui n'avait jamais eu à lutter pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, et qui se retrouvait désormais sans rien, sans fortune et sans biens. Le Prince des Serpentards, respecté et craint, jamais aimé. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, traître à son sang, lâche et fils de lâche, amas de chairs déglinguées et répugnantes, tableau vivant de la Guerre et des erreurs à éviter.

Et les doux bras d'Hermione le berçaient, lentement, lentement, si lentement… Il se sentit bien, d'une façon tout à fait incongrue. Il se rappela la nuit sur ses genoux. Il se rappela son regard qui ne le rejetait pas. Il se rappela ses petits gestes, tous les jours, sa cravate qu'elle lui tendait, les livres qu'elle allait chercher à la Bibliothèque, les repas qu'elle faisait monter quand elle devinait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'affronter les autres en bas.

Et elle restait à chaque fois avec lui, acceptant son silence, sans jamais lui demander plus que ce qu'il voulait bien donner, sans rien exiger de lui, sinon de nettoyer cette foutue salle de bain et de virer les chaussettes qu'il laissait en fait traîner pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver.

Elle était là, chaque jour depuis des mois, sans râler, sans se plaindre, sans _le_ plaindre.

Ils étaient ennemis depuis le premier jour, pourtant elle le laissait pleurer sur son épaule comme si rien ne s'était passé avant, comme s'il ne lui avait pas pourri la vie pendant sept ans, à elle et à ses meilleurs amis, jaloux qu'il était de cette amitié comme lui n'en avait jamais connu. Elle le prenait dans ses bras comme s'il n'avait ni tué ni torturé auparavant, comme si elle avait oublié qu'il n'était pas dans le bon camp pendant la guerre, qu'il s'était gouré sur toute la ligne depuis dix-neuf ans… Et putain, c'était long, dix-neuf ans…

Elle le garda contre elle longtemps, sans le toucher pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il finit par se calmer, s'endormant contre son cou. Elle fit apparaître une couverture, et se releva pour terminer son devoir.

Quelque part dans sa poitrine, le serpent se réveillait, et chauffait ses écailles autour de son cœur battant.

* * *

- Malefoy, tu as fait monter le repas ?

Voix étonnée.

Il lui sourit en retour. Un vrai sourire. Franc, éclatant, pur. Le premier depuis des mois.

Elle sent ses entrailles se tordre.

- Malefoy, je rêve ou t'as rangé ?

- Malefoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Il est à moitié nu dans leurs appartements. Elle baisse les yeux, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas regarder. Il lui prend la main, la pose sur sa cicatrice. Sur ses cicatrices.

Son souffle se coupe. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est voilé, il semble attendre sa réaction. Mais elle ne pleure pas, ne hurle pas, ne s'enfuit pas. Elle caresse, fascinée, le réseau violacé sur la peau diaphane. Et doucement, très doucement, mue par une envie soudaine et irrépressible, elle pose ses lèvres sur la plus grosse balafre qui défigure à jamais le dos de Draco Malefoy.

Et doucement, tout doucement, il prend la main d'Hermione Granger et ramène la jeune femme contre lui en la serrant si fort qu'elle sent son souffle se bloquer. Très vite, elle comprend qu'il pleure, encore, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux à elle.

- Malefoy, tu as encore oublié ta cravate…

Elle lui tend le tissu vert et argent, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à le saisir, sa main se referme sur le poignet de la jeune femme et il l'attire brutalement à lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux sur la chambre où elle a passé la nuit. Ce n'est pas la sienne. C'est celle de Draco.

Son ami. Son amant de la veille.

Il lui tourne le dos en boutonnant son pantalon. La cicatrice rouge brille sur son flanc. Elle aime cette cicatrice boursoufflé et disgracieuse, elle a l'impression que c'est grâce à elle que Malefoy Junior est devenu Draco. Le tombé de sa chemise blanche l'arrache à sa vue. Il se retourne, la voit éveillée, lui sourit tendrement.

- Hermione, elle est où ma cravate ?

* * *

**FIN**

_Hrrrrm... *se racle la gorge* Voilà, c'est mon premier Dramione et mon premier OS aussi long... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends impatiemment vos réactions, merci à mes deux bêta-testeuses, et maintenant, à vos claviers !_

_**EDIT DU 4 JUIN :** presque 40 reviews en deux jours VOUS ETES DINGUES ET JE VOUS AIME ! Je vous remercie pour l'amour que vous portez à cette petite chose, j'en ai pleuré, merci à vous de tout coeur. Je ne pensais recevoir autant de commentaires positifs .  
_

_**EDIT DU 7 OCTOBRE 2012 :** OH MY GOD ça y est ! nous venons tout juste d'atteindre les 100 reviews, je suis totalement éberluée par le succès de cet OS, je n'y crois pas moi-même. Merci vraimentà tous et toutes et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions ! N'hésitez pas à venir voter sur mon Profil ou à me contacter par MP si vous voulez me soumettre un scénario, un défi... ^^  
_

_Pour plus d'infos, consultez mon profil parce que tout y est !  
_

_Merci à toutes et continuez à reviewer comme ça, j'adore et vous adore !__  
_

_PS : désolée à tous les anonymes qui ont ou vont reviewer, je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais je lis tous vos commentaires avec attention et je vous aime tout pareil !  
_

**Dédicace à aurian04 qui a posté la 100e review, et à fabulous me qui avait posté la première !**

_Amyrtia._


End file.
